A variety of equipment and devices are used in downhole wellbore environments. In certain applications, tubing is coupled to a packer via a polished bore receptacle with a seal stack assembly disposed at the downhole end of the tubing.
For example, a packer may be disposed within a wellbore for the production of a desired fluid. A completion tail pipe assembly is typically positioned below the packer. The production fluid flows upwardly through packer into the tubing and then to a surface location or other collection point. The tubing may have substantial length and is subject to expansion and contraction while in the wellbore. Thus, it is desirable to have a coupling between the packer and the production tubing that accommodates this movement. Often, a polished bore receptacle is latched into an upper end of the packer, and an appropriate seal stacks assembly is stung into the polished bore receptacle (PBR) and attached to the polished bore receptacle (PBR) via shear screws to prevent leakage between the interior of the PBR and the production tubing. Conventionally, downhole deployment of the PBR and the tubing with associated seal stack required single trip downhole. After setting the packer, the conventional polished bore receptacle (PBR) with an appropriate seal stacks assembly has another function in order to spot the completion/packer inhibited fluids above the packer in the annular area between the casing inside diameter and the production tubing outside diameter all the way up to surface. This function is activated by applying upward pulling force that exceeds the shear value is required to separate the appropriate seal stacks assembly from the polished bore receptacle (PBR). Thus, the seal stacks assembly is completely stung out of the polished bore receptacle (PBR) to establish circulating path from the internal of the production tubing to the annular area between the casing inside diameter and the outside diameter of the production tubing (above the packer).
It is sometimes desired to de-complete the well or retrieve the packer. Conventionally, this may require five trips or two and one-half round trips. The first trip is pulling the tubing, and the seal stacks assembly (it is disconnected from the PBR), out of the wellbore to connect a PBR retrieving tool. The second trip is tripping into the wellbore with the retrieving tool. The third trip is tripping out of the wellbore with the retrieved PBR. The fourth trip is then running back in the wellbore with a packer retrieving tool. The fifth trip is pulling out of the wellbore with the retrieve packer. Thus, conventional de-completion may require at least five trips.